


Drink leads to the strangest things

by BlueBell_Pond



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunk Lestrade, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBell_Pond/pseuds/BlueBell_Pond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The almost weekly pub night with John Watson, leads Greg Lestrade to a strangly welcome conclutions with the help of beer and a recent devorse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink leads to the strangest things

Greg ordered a couple of beers and while he waited looked around the pub for John sitting in a corner where he could see everything. Well he was in the miltery he thought as Greg grabed the beers after paying. 

He took the seat next to John handing him the beer, getting a nod in thanks. They didnt speak for five minutes nearsing their beers. Greg sighed   
as he placed his wedding ring on the table.  
"Finaly divorsed then?" John asked nodding to the ring.  
"Yeah. Bloody well took me long enough. Its just the kids you know?"  
"Didnt want to put them through it?" John gessued.  
"Yeah but bless them, they corned me and told me too."  
"Yeah?" John gently proded, Greg sighed tacking   
a swig of his beer.  
"Said they hated seeing me hurt myselves for their sake and they know what she was doing so break it off with her." He finished his pint . "She tried to get the house." John winced in sympthy, if she got the house costody of the childern would have gone to her. Even if he worked odd hours he was a good perant.

Greg got up tacking thier empty pint glasses to get more drink. When he got back John asked him how he could afored a disant laywer. Greg snorted.  
"I didnt. Mycroft rang me up the day I filed for divorse saying that he would provied me of a competent lawyer for me and wouldnt hear anything different. Tried to ask him why and he said that there was no reason for me to leave my house and not see my kids." John rasied an impressed eyebrow.  
"He did?"  
"Yup. Wouldnt hear a word against it." They drank in silnce for a few minutes.

"How are you then John?"  
"Alright. Sherlocks at art classes this week." Greg  
snorted disbeliving. "There was a death of an art dealer and he thinks its linked to forgery."  
"So the art classes?"   
"Yes. He thinks it might be involed in different classes. Says they are being used for recrutment of people with good ablites and desbrate for money."  
"I think he fancys you." John looked at him shocked. "He normly likes to keep everything to himself yet he tells you hoping youll get it. Like a cat." Greg stated drinking his pint.  
"Well he does bring home bodys." John joked. Now its Gregs turn to look shocked as he took a smung drink of his pint.   
"When the hell did that happen."   
"Last week. He wanted to see how long it would take people to notice. Thought you already had."  
"Ah." 

They lapaced into scilence again Greg shot John a confused look as John was smirking.  
"If your thinking bout sherlock dont tell me." John snorted.  
"No just wondering when you'd date Mycroft." Greg looked at him wide eyed. "Dont look so shocked mate. Its kind of obvious."Greg shot hima look. "You mention him every week in someway." Gregs head thumped onto the table causing John to laugh. "Cheer up Greg. Its not that bad." John went to get another drink for Greg chuckling. Knowing th kids were with Greg perants in france he thought Greg was aloud to get a little drunk.

When the drink was brought back Greg downed half of it before drinking it more slowly. John onlyhalf way tgrough his pervious drink knowing beter than yo get drunk with sherlock as a flatmate and colege, John smiled as hevmeantly added lover to that list. He glanced over to see Greg in deep thought, probably thinking about Mycroft, he mused smiling. Rembring the coments Sherlock maded to Mycroft about the DI made him smirk. Even tough he didnt agree complitly with Mycrofts means he thought Greg needed someone to care about him after his shocking excuse for a wife who delt a great blow to Greg self cofindence.

____

John helped Greg out the bar as he was quite drunk and John was worried about him getting home and looking after himself as he suspected Greg didnt have any food. 

Before he could try to get a taxi to bring Greg to his flat a black car pulled over and one Mycroft Holmes got out the back. John nodded to him.  
"Myyyyccc~" Greg slurred happily leaning forward coasing John to shift his grip so the drunk DI didnt fall. Mycroft moved closer taking Gregs wight from John.   
"I will look after him." Mycroft said to John as the doctor rasied a brow. "I was made aware of Gregorys situation and I will be able to provide a safer envorment for him then your flat." John nodded and bid them goodnight starting the short walk home. 

Mycroft gently stered Greg into the car as the man beamed at him causing Mycroft to lifet a brow. "You're the best!"  
"Oh?" Greg nodded happily.  
"Yep. Helped me keep the kids an your nice." Greg leaned on him when they were sited and the  
car started to move.   
"Thank you for that assement Gregory." Mycroft smiled slightly at the drunk man who beamed up at him.  
"Love it when yoou called me that myc. No one else dose. Specail. Makes me feel good."  
"I loath sortened names and Gregory is a fine name for you." Mycroft noticed Greg tiring and retived water from the cooler and retrived pain killers from his jaket incorging Greg to take them smiling as he did. Running his hand through his hair till he fell asleep.

___

Greg woke to the smell of a full English which suprised him before rembering that Mycroft picked him up so he must be at his. Maybe John was right that Mycroft liked him back and it was well past the time to move on. 

He opened his eyes to find himself in a posh bed room. Someone had undressed him to his pants and pulled on a top and jogging bottoms. He saw Mycroft siping tea at a small table across from the bed that had breakfast on it. He went to get out of bed suprised when his head didnt hurt as much as he thought it would. He must have taken pain killers with the water he was given by Mycroft.

He grinned as he made his way over to the table where Mycroft was waiting.   
"Good morning Gregory." Mycroft greated him smiling.  
"Mornin Myc." Greg starting eating letting out a hum of apritation. "This is good. Reviles my pere's."  
"My cook would be happy to hear that."

After plesant conversation and meal the two men were relaxing in the libery.   
"Gregory?" Mycroft asked after watching the man figit for an hour over his book causing the man to  
jump. "Whats wrong?"  
Greg bit his lip looking nervous answering after a minute.   
"Will you come to mine for dinner? As a date I mean." Mycroft smiled,   
"Of corse my dear."


End file.
